Blinded
by Darkangelle1414
Summary: Angel is a blind Meister who is currently training Willow and Toga to be Death Weapons. Random adventure. Just read it. I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

Weird, Angel thought as she got up. Weird as in weird dream. Angel had dreamed Willow was standing over her and drawing something on her face. Then Toga had walked in, shaking his head, and then walked back out. Wait... _That wasn't a dream_! Angel ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. And sure enough, there on her face she had a black inked mustache.  
"I am going to kill her, I really am" Angel mumbled into the sink "WILLOW!"

"She awake." She heard Toga say to Willow. Angel threw open her bedroom door. And grabbed Togas' arm, to his surprise he turned into his handgun form" what the-" Toga started to say, as Angel chased Willow through the living room.

"Angel! Put me down!" Toga yelled through their soul wavelength.  
"After I kill Willow!" Angel shot back  
"Whaaaaaaaaa! Toga do something! I-" Willow cried as she ran smack into the living room wall. Promptly, Angel smacked her with the butt end of the handgun.  
" OW OW OW OW OW Owie!" Willow sobbed . "That hurt Toga!"  
"What!? I didn't do anything, it was all Angel" Toga said. Angel sighed and walked away. "I'm going to see it this will wash off" she grumbled. Lucky for her it did,it wasn't a permanent marker.

* * *

"Hey, I'm going out." Angel called to Willow and Toga

"Wait! I wanna come!" Willow said, scrambling off the couch.  
"Okay whatever." Angel replied  
"Have fun," Toga said, yawing." and don't be late Chichi's making food soon." Both Angel and Willow replayed and headed off.  
"So,... Why are we doing?" Willow asked  
"I don't know i wanted to patrol for some reason."  
"Are you having one of those feelings again?" Willow chirped  
"I cant say for sure..." Angel trailed off. For a while know Angel had gotten good at just knowing when something bad was going to happen.  
It might have been the fact shes been half blind for 2 years. Two years ago, her and Willow, they had been trespassing threw a jungle area while on vacation. And Angel had stumbled upon a cliff area, were a very strange python snake had made its home. The python had spat venom at Angel's face. Ever since she's been half blind. The Doctors say it still only temporary, but it's been 2 years and still no change. Everything is still black, white and blurry.

The only way Angel can see is because she was taught but an old friend of a family, were she can use soul wavelength to see, have a pet cat, and Angel can use her wavelength to see with.  
"Can we go back now? There's nothing out here," Willow whined, snapping me out of my trance.  
"This way Willow" Angel murmured  
"Huh? Why?"  
Angel pause for a second, then glanced back at Willow.

"Evil human." Was all she said before she broke off into a run.  
"Death scythe!" Willow chirped and ran after Angel.  
"Bingo."  
"Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah!" Willow sang childishly. Angel rolled her eyes.  
"Shat up."  
"Yes sir! Oops, i mean,... Never mind." She giggled  
"Hey whats that suppose to mean?" Angel said outraged  
"Starfish!" Replied Willow  
"Whaa?" Angel said, confused "Wait, this way." She hissed.  
"Is the presence of a weird soul thingy close by now? The ones I eat?" Willow said hopefully, eyes glittering  
"Yes, and you should know the real name of the weird soul"

"I know" she said." But I like saying weird soul thingys." Angel and Willow rounded a corner, and there was the evil human on it path to try and morph to a Kishin.

"Oh man! It's hideous! And it smells funny..." Willow gagged, covering her nose  
"The more reason to get rid of it." Angel growled.  
"Yeah, obviously not human any more" Willow mumbled through her hand.  
"No. You wouldn't think that with it being so ugly, and the dead person at it feet" Angel said sarcastically.  
"And it eyes are so red" She giggled  
"Shad up and turn into a weapon already" Angel barked.  
"Yes SIR!" Willow said as she glowed a light purple and morphed as Angel grabbed Willows' hand. Next, a black and white sword with delicate gold designed handle was in Angels hand.  
"Again with the Sir, what t- oof!"She was sent flying to the side into a wall  
"Ouch, that's gonna hurt..." Willow said through their wavelength.  
"More than you'll know." Angel flinched. "Okay! Let's whoop this things ass!"  
"Yeah, you said it!" Agreed Willow  
"Keeeeekeeke, give meh youuur sssouls"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, last chapter was kinda short and not the great. I left out a lot of things, LIKE THE CHARACTERS DESCRIPTIONS!**  
**But then again, I was in a rush, and I couldn't get on long enough to add them.**  
**And I'm a newbie to here :P so nyah!**

_Chapter 2 : DWMA Shibusen_

(next morning)

"What!?" The short, dark haired, blue eyed girl cried in shock.

"I'm sorry Angel. I'm gonna have to be away for a while, Plus it would be best for you" The girls mother explained " Even then it would help you make a few more friends."

"But I don't want to!" She pouted "I all ready have all the friends I need. And you know I hate being around other people."

"I know I know, but that's why it would be good for you to be around others."  
Just then Willow walked in, Toga right behind her.

"Come on, It will be great!," Willow cheered.

"Yeah, plus it would be great to have something else to do in the mornings." Toga agreed.

"Ahhg! Fine! I'll go" Angel grumbled, "but I wont be happy, and I won't like it!"

"Of course," Angels Mother replied as she put on a pair of earrings, "Now be good. I'll be leaving in the morning. I wont be able to say good-bye then. So, I love you, okay." Angels mother checked the mirror, " Today's Friday, so you have Saturday and Sunday to prepare and be ready. So remember, School on Monday."

"Fine," Angel replied.

* * *

-Monday, Morning-

"ANNNGELL!" Toga yelled from out side of Angels bedroom door.

"eeeh?"Angel rolled over and ignored him.

'Thud!'

Next thing Angel knew, someone had thrown her out of her bed.(Dun dun dun, Guess who) Willow.  
"Oops,. . . Not." Willow looked down at her like a scolding mother, "You over slept Angel."

Willow, for a very playful girl,she could be very scary serious sometimes. With white medium hair, and piercing green eyes. Wearing pale blue jeans, one pant leg rolled up. While the other pant leg has a purple bandana ties around her thigh. Matching purple vest and a black and purple tie. Completing her odd clothing style.

"Yeah I know,"Her sleepy reply was, "who cares?"

"We do." Toga said from his place leaning against Angel door "Plus you promised, remember?"

"What?" Angel half yawned

"You have to go to that school, remember?" Willow hissed "what was it called?"

"Death weapon Meister Academy"Toga told her

"But I don't wanna!" Angel whined

"TO BAD!"Willow grabbed Angels arm and dragged her out of bed and out the room, to the front door. Toga just walked away, as in he wanted no part in it. "WE even enrolled with you!" Willow finished near tears

"Hey! Okay okay! Let me get dressed, I can't go in my pajamas!"Angel said defeated, there was no arguing with Willow

"Fine, get dressed or else," Willow sniffed, " I will drag you to that school in you pj's"

"Okay, okay" Angel put her hands up in surrender then jokingly Angel pouted, "Your such a meany," then she smiled at Willow, Its for her hard to stay angry at Willow for long. But still annoying she has to go to that school now.

* * *

(35 minutes later)

"So this is _Shibusen_?" Angel said. Looking up at the big red, black, and white building. The entrance was decorated with white skull archway. Red spikes, candle decor. Tall red and black towers. With the insane sun, breathing down over it. "Okay I've seen enough." As she tried to walk away. But Toga stopped her.

"Oh, No yeah don't" As he pulled he back by her hoodie. "You came all this way, your not turning back now."

"ugh," Angel tried to struggle out of his hold, "Come on Toga Let me go! I don't even what to go!" At that point she started to wiggle out of her hoodie.

"Bwhahahaha" Willow let out before she muffled it. Angel stopped struggling and glared at Willow.

"Hu?"Angel huffed. "What was that for?"

"Oh, nothing" Puzzled, Angel raised an eyebrow to Willows reply, knowing she could never keep quiet for long.

"Fine!" Willow burst out, " Its just I could last way longer in that school palace than you could." Willow pointed at the School from over her shoulder. It was a dare, And Willow knew Angel hated to back own from dares. "Plus, you acting pathetic and lame" Willow started to giggle again.

"Willow" warned Toga

"Grrr" Togas warning was to late" You could not!" Angel said angrily. Tugging are Toga hold.

"I could so" Willow countered then added "Blind shrimp!"

" Ah! Your dead Willow Shiro!" Angel lunged at her, braking Togas hold on her hoodie. She absolutely hated it when some one called her Blind and Shrimp. She already knew she was short.

"Okay!" Willow said happily, easily jumped and danced out of reach of Angel reach. "Just don't eat me when you caught me," Willow taunted, " that is If you CAN!" With that she took off running.

"GET BACK HERE!" Angel tore off after her, leaving Toga to follow.

~ Couple minutes later~

'BANG!'

Willow came crashing into a class room, Startling the students. "Hi, I had an emergency, and I'm sorry I'm late." she dashed up to her seat. A few seconds later, Angel came sliding past the open door, and had to back track a few paces. Half way threw the door, Angel froze.

"uh-uh-u-I -I. . . " Angel stuttered "Oh, boy I can't do this." she whispered under her breath.

"Yes, you can" Toga said from behind Angel. Lightly giving Angel shove, Angel stumbled in to the classroom.

**There You go, IF anyone reads this. It sucks! But these are my fav OCS of mine for Soul Eater. I don't own Soul eater but I do own Angel, Willow, and Toga. Or another OCS that feature in this story.**

**I don't know when I'll upload. Let me know what you people think. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
